Apenas Um Sentimento
by Lab Girl
Summary: Apenas sentimentos... Spoilers dos episódios 6x11 e 6x12  The Bullet in the Brain & The Sin in the Sisterhood


**Título: ****Apenas Um Sentimento**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, romance**  
Classificação: **PG  
**Capítulos: **1 (one shot)**  
Status: **Completa

**Advertências:** Spoilers dos episódios 6x11 e 6x12 (The Bullet in the Brain & The Sin in the Sisterhood)

**Resumo: **Apenas sentimentos...

**Notas da Autora:** Não se desapontem nem se desesperem. Esta história nada mais é do que o resultado de alguns pensamentos que me ocorreram após ver os finais dos episódios 6x11 e 6x12. Não há nada além disso, nenhuma resolução para B&B aqui, nenhuma cena de sexo, nem mesmo beijo. É, eu sei, a essa altura vocês devem estar se perguntando: "Pra que eu vou ler essa droga?". Bom, sintam-se livres para voltarem daqui, eu só não quero enganar ninguém – esta fic é apenas uma expressão do que me pareceu Booth poderia estar sentindo naquelas situações mostradas nesses episódios, e que eu tive que botar para fora da minha cabeça de alguma forma. Este é o resultado!

Eu a havia escrito antes da fic "Amanhã", mas não havia me atrevido a publicar. Só que depois de publicar "Amanhã" (pós 6x13), me dei conta de que se encaixam e resolvi soltar esta também, que é uma preview daquela. Sintam-se livres para lerem as duas, apenas uma... ou nenhuma :p

Caso leiam, sintam-se livres para me deixar suas impressões através de reviews – eu aceitarei bem as críticas (risos).

Ah, a música que eu ouvia enquanto escrevia foi "Just A Feeling" do grupo Maroon 5. Embora a letra não se encaixe por inteiro à situação de B&B, acho que alguns versos podem se aplicar, pelo menos metaforicamente, aos últimos tempos. Caso queiram ouvir enquanto leem, o link no youtube – apenas tirem os * :

http:*/*/www*.youtube*.com/*watch?v=67amigWwAJQ

* * *

_.*.*.*.*.*.*.__*.*.*.*.*._

_Você disse desejar que não me amasse mais_  
_Deixou suas flores no banco de trás do meu carro_  
_As coisas que dissemos deixaram cicatrizes permanentes_

_Obcecado, deprimido ao mesmo tempo_  
_Eu não consigo nem mesmo andar em linha reta_  
_Eu tenho deitado na escuridão_  
_Sem luz do sol, sem luz do sol..._

_Você chegou ao fundo do poço_  
_Você perdeu o controle e me quer de volta_  
_Você pode não acreditar em mim,_  
_Mas eu lhe dei tudo o que eu tinha_

_É apenas uma sensação, apenas uma sensação que eu tenho_  
_Porque eu não posso acreditar que está acabado_

_(é uma sensação, apenas uma sensação)_

___.*.*.*.*.*.*.__*.*.*.*.*._

* * *

Havia muitas razões para que ele a esquecesse. Seu sorriso doce, quase infantil... seus olhos grandes e brilhantes... Sua expressão pura e de uma qualidade que já não existia na grande maioria das pessoas... sinceridade.

Havia muitas razões para que ele não pensasse nela assim, que não a visse assim.

Havia razões de sobra para esquecer que ela não era feita para ele.

Mas agora, ao vê-la tão contente, tão menina com uma simples concha, escutando o som do mar, ele percebia que já não se lembrava de nenhuma dessas razões...

.

Ele queria muito esquecer. Tinha lutado meses para esquecer as palavras dela naquela escadaria.

_Eu não posso..._

E agora lutava para esquecer as palavras dela naquele carro.

_Eu cometi um erro..._

_._

Seria assim tão difícil para um homem lutar por sua felicidade?

Ele havia se afastado dela, de alguma forma. Ele sabia.

Havia deixado de conviver com os amigos como antes, havia deixado de estar com ela como antes. Mas era parte do processo. Precisava viver um pouco mais a própria vida, e não mais gravitar em torno da vida dela. Ou de tudo o que girava em torno dela.

Seus planos, no entanto, não haviam saído conforme o previsto.

O sorriso doce que adorna os lábios dela enquanto segura a concha nas mãos lhe diz que ele falhou.

.

"Somos terríveis!"

Os risos dela tomam conta do carro. E ele se pega rindo também.

Irremediavelmente. Com vontade.

Rindo dela... da forma como ela se mostra tão jovial, tão alegre simplesmente pela parceria dos dois.

Sim, eles são terríveis!

Juntos, sempre.

E ele é horrível longe dela.

Por isso se pega rindo dela. Junto com ela. O som enchendo o carro e o coração dele.

Como nos velhos tempos.

.

"O que isso significa?"

"Bem, isso significa, Bones, que... você sabe... Você pode amar muitas pessoas neste mundo, mas existe apenas uma pessoa que você ama mais."

"Mas como você sabe qual pessoa ama mais quando está confuso por mensagens químicas viajando através do seu sistema límbico?"

"Você apenas sabe."

"E se você deixa essa pessoa escapar?"

"Essa pessoa não vai a lugar algum."

É a resposta dele. Com um sorriso.

E ela sorri, também. Um sorriso pequeno, quase tímido. Daqueles que lhe tocam o canto dos lábios e lhe conferem um ar de menina.

Sua menina.

Sua Bones.

E ela não iria a lugar algum. Ele também não.

É uma sensação. Um sentimento, apenas... mas forte. Como tudo o que há entre eles.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

**Obrigada por ler**** :)**


End file.
